1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to toilet seat hinge of toilet, which allows the toilet seat to be easily detached from the toilet bowl for cleaning purpose.
2. Description of Related Arts
A typical toilet comprises a toilet bowl and a toilet seat mounted thereon. The toilet seat is installed over the rim of the toilet bowl through a hinge. And the hinge is fastened at the rear of the toilet bowl by two screws. In this way the toilet seat can be folded along the hinge back and forth. Since the hinge is fastened on the toilet bowl by screws, it is very inconvenient to remove the hinge, as well as the toilet seat which is connected with the hinge. This makes it difficult to clean the rim of the toilet bowl, and the toilet seat.
There are some toilet seats which are developed to be removable. In this way the whole toilet seat can be removed from the toilet bowl, so the rim of the toilet bowl can be cleaned without the barrier of the hinge, also the whole toilet seat can be cleaned separately. While these types of toilet seats are either not easy to remove and re-install, or not secured over the toilet bowl of the toilet. It is necessary to developed a new device which can secure the toilet seat, and also easy to be removed and re-installed.